Flashbacks
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Flashbacks" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia each relive a moment from their childhood (note: thanks to blossom2013 for ideas revolving around Amber's and Sofia's stories, and jakevoronkov1 for giving me an idea to use with Lucinda's story).


Flashbacks - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Flashbacks**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's young teenage years, and is set a few weeks after "Being Summoned".

**Chapter One**

On the grounds of Enchancia Castle, a teenage Sofia, a teenage Lucinda, and a teenage Amber were spending the day relaxing. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining bright. As the three sisters sat at an outdoor table enjoying tea and cookies, the three decided to pass the time with each telling a story from their past.

"Who wants to start?" Lucinda asked.

Amber then thought about it, as if she were a million miles away.

"Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, sorry" Amber responded. "I was thinking about the time when I was a child when I was very sick."

"I remember that" Sofia said as she reached over and touched Amber's hand. "We were so worried ..."

"Thinking back to when that day started, it all started off so normally ..." Amber remembered as she thought about that time.

In Amber's mind, she was transported back to that time when she, Sofia and James were children. Amber could see it as if it were yesterday.

Back in the past, at Enchancia Castle, Amber, Sofia and James as children were getting ready to go outside to play.

"Have fun you three" Queen Miranda said as she saw them out the door. As Amber, Sofia and James ran out behind the castle, Miranda smiled seeing her three children playing together.

"So, what do you want to play?" Sofia asked Amber and James.

"I know!" James answered. "Hide and Seek!"

Amber and Sofia smiled. Suddently, Amber touched James while saying "your it!"

"Oh, rats!" James exclaimed.

James turned away from Amber and Sofia while James started counting. Amber and Sofia hid while James counted.

"ninety-nine, one hundred" James said. "Ready or not, here I come!"

James started to search for Amber and Sofia. Sofia was hiding behind a bush when James snuck up behind her. "Got ya!" James said as he found Sofia.

"Oh ..." Sofia started, then smiled. "Good one!"

James and Sofia then started to look for Amber. They had a hard time locating her, and after a while James and Sofia started to get a bit concerned.

"Amber!" both James and Sofia called out as they walked the grounds. "Amber!"

James and Amber suddently found Amber sitting against a tree.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"I suddently ... don't ... feel so well" Amber responded. "It's like ... I'm very tired ... and a bit warm".

James and Sofia helped Amber to her feet.

"Come on, sis" James said gently as he and Sofia allowed Amber to put her arms on their shoulders. "We'll get you home".

As James, Sofia and Amber entered the castle courtyard, Queen Miranda was looking at the flowers.

"Mother" James shouted out. "Amber's not feeling well!"

Miranda raced over. "What's wrong?" Miranda asked, concerned.

"I just got ... very tired" Amber responded. "And I feel warm. I'm sure it will pass ..."

Miranda, James and Sofia managed to get Amber to her room. As James and Amber waited in the hallway, Miranda and some chamber maids changed Amber into her night clothes and put her into bed. At that point, a knock came at the door. It was King Roland and Baileywick.

King Roland went over to Amber's bed to try to comfort Amber.

"A doctor has been sent for" Baileywick gently said to Miranda. "He will be here soon".

Before long, the doctor who had been sent for had arrived, and he examined Amber very carefully. The doctor then turned to King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"If I might speak to you out in the hall?" the doctor motioned to Roland and Miranda. The three then stepped out into the hall.

"Why is Amber sick, doctor?" Roland asked.

"It's a nasty illness that is going around" the doctor replied. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but ..."

"Go ahead" Roland said.

"This illness has been known to weaken it's victim, and it some cases to a point that the victim falls into a deadly sleep ... a sleep that causes the victim to ... pass away" the doctor said.

Miranda gasped.

"No!" Roland cried.

"In Amber's case" the doctor said, "she does have youth on her side".

"Then there's hope?" Roland asked.

"Possibly" the doctor answered. He then reached into his bag and brought out some medicine. "This has been known to help in some cases. You will need to give her a teaspoon of this every four hours".

"Yes, doctor" Miranda said.

"I'll come back in the morning" the doctor said.

Baileywick walked the doctor to the front door while Roland and Miranda when back into Amber's room.

"What's ... going ... on?" Amber asked.

"The doctor gave us some medicine for you" Roland answered while trying to keep a brave face.

"You have to take some every four hours" Miranda said to Amber. "Since it's the top of the hour, lets get started now".

After taking the medicine, Amber fell asleep while Miranda stayed at Amber's bedside, holding Amber's hand.

Night came. In Amber's bedroom, Queen Miranda was at Amber's bedside. Amber was sleeping.

"Oh! My dear precious Amber" Miranda said quietly as she held Amber's hand. "Please get better."

King Roland and Baileywick silently entered the room as to not disturb Amber's sleep.

"Miranda" Roland gently said. "You must get some sleep. Your exhausted."

"I can't leave her, Roland" Miranda sadly said. "She's my daughter. I love her. I have to be here".

"Queen Miranda" Baileywick said in a low, caring voice. "You really must get some sleep. I promise that somebody will be here with her at all times during the night."

"Please, Miranda" Roland pleaded.

"If anything happens, we'll get you immediately" Baileywick reassured Miranda.

"Alright" a tired Miranda agreed. "But if anything happens ..."

"I give you my word" Baileywick said "that we'll let you know the moment anything happens".

As Roland walked Miranda out of the room, Baileywick motioned for a waiting chamber maid to enter as he give her instructions on how to give the medicine to Amber.

The night passed. Soon, it was shortly after five in the morning. Amber slowly awoke.

"Hello?" Amber called out.

"Yes, Miss Amber?" the chamber maid answered.

"I was just wondering if anybody was here" Amber said.

"And how are you feeling?" the chamber maid asked Amber.

"A bit better" Amber said. "Weak, but a bit better".

The chamber maid called in another chamber maid. "Get the King and Queen - she's improving".

In a few minutes, Roland and Miranda raced into Amber's bedroom. Miranda went over to Amber's bedside and held Amber's hand. Amber smiled at Miranda.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Miranda asked Amber.

"I'm getting a bit better, mother" Amber replied. "I don't feel warm anymore, and I'm not as tired as I was".

Miranda and Roland smiled.

The doctor came back that morning, and looked at Amber.

"Well", the doctor said. "It's looks like she's pulled through the worse of it. She may be weak for a while, but that will pass in time."

"Thank you, doctor" Roland said.

Roland and the doctor then stepped out into the hallway.

"You know, King Roland" the doctor started. "She's quite lucky. Most people who get that illness are not as lucky. All I can think is she must have used every ounce of strength to fight it off".

"Amber has always been a fighter" Roland smiled.

Amber spent the rest of the day and the following night in bed recovering. The next morning, Sofia came in to check on Amber.

"How are you feeling, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"Much better, Sofia" Amber answered. "Except I do want to get out of this bed".

"We're not sure your ready, yet" Sofia said to Amber.

"I know I'm ready" Amber said. "Please, help me to get up on the floor".

Sofia was torn for a moment - she didn't know whether or not to help Amber do this. But Sofia also knew that once Amber made up her mind to do something, there was really no stopping her.

"Okay" Sofia agreed. "But only on the condition if your still weak, you go back into bed."

"Agreed" Amber said.

Sofia slowly helped Amber out of bed, and helped Amber to stand. As Sofia held on to Amber, Amber slowly managed to stand some more and take a few steps.

"I'm doing it, Sofia!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes, you are" Sofia smiled. "But lets not over do it, just in case".

"Yes, ma'mm" Amber smiled as Sofia helped her sit on the bed.

Over the next few days, Amber, with Sofia's help, got stronger and stronger until she was back to her old self.

Back in the present, teenage Amber smiled thinking about how Sofia had helped her in the days after her illness. It had brought Amber and Sofia closer than ever before.

**Chapter Two**

Back at the outdoor table, teenage Amber, teenage Sofia, and teenage Lucinda continued to enjoy their tea and cookies.

"Who wants to be next?" Amber asked.

Amber and Sofia looked over at Lucinda, who was now deep in thought.

"Lucinda?" Amber inquired.

"I was just thinking of something" Lucinda started. "I was thinking of the first time I ever encountered Hansel and Gretel - the ones who hunt down evil witches. It happened when I was a child, shortly after I had met Sofia".

In Lucinda's mind, she was transported back to the time when she was a child. She had just met Sofia, and Lucinda was doing her very best to be a good little witch. Her birth parents were also doing their best to be a good witch and warlock. However, Lucinda and her birth parents were always looking over their shoulders. They had managed to break away from the evil witch Neila and wanted a better life. But there was always the fear that perhaps Neila would find them and carry out some kind of revenge.

Late one night in their new home in the village on Dunwitty, Lucinda and her birth parents were sleeping when they were awakened by two people who had broken into the house.

Lucinda heard a commotion from her birth parent's bedroom.

"Where's Neila?" a man shouted at Lucinda's birth parents.

"We don't know!" Lucinda's birth father answered.

"We'll ask again - where's Neila?" a female voice shouted at Lucinda's birth parents.

"We're telling you the truth!" Lucinda's birth mother shouted. "We don't want any part of her!"

"Their lying!" the man responded.

Lucinda, in her room, knew who the voices belonged to - Hansel and Gretel, witch hunters. Lucinda froze in fright. But Lucinda knew she had to do something, anything. Alternating between fear and courage, Lucinda picked up her wand and slowly moved toward her birth parents bedroom. When she got close, Lucinda gathered all of her courage and charged into the bedroom with her wand drawn.

"Their tellling you the truth!" Lucinda shouted at Hansel and Gretel. "We're trying to get away from Neila!".

Hansel and Gretel were taken off guard by Lucinda bursting into the room. Hansel and Gretel just stood there looking at Lucinda, while Lucinda was trying to act brave when in fact she was scared to death inside.

"Their telling you the truth!" Lucinda again shouted, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "We don't want anything to do with Neila! We're trying to start over - to be good!"

Gretel looked at Lucinda. Gretel could see how frightened Lucinda was, and the tears that were comming from Lucinda's eyes. This was no act. Lucinda was telling the truth.

"She's telling the truth" Gretel said as she looked at Lucinda.

"You've got to be kidding, Gretel!" Hansel snapped.

"She's telling ... the truth" Gretel repeated.

Gretel started to slowly walk toward Lucinda. Lucinda took a step back, not trusting Gretel what so ever.

"It's okay, little one" Gretel said as she kneeled down near Lucinda. "I'm sorry".

Lucinda's birth parents looked on and suddently realized that things perhaps were changing for the better.

"The last time we saw Neila was about eight months ago" Lucinda's birth father said. "At that time, she and her followers were in the forest of Arborden. She's probably gone by now".

"Neila wanted us to join her network of followers" Lucinda's birth mother started. "And you don't just say no to her. So we waited for the right opportunity, and then we snuck away one night."

"The life that Neila wanted us to lead was not the life we wanted" Lucinda's birth father said. "And it certaintly wasn't the kind of life we wanted our daughter to lead."

"We just want to lead a peaceful life" Lucinda's birth mother added.

"I understand" Gretel said. "We're sorry for causing this trouble - it was a terrible mistake on our part".

Gretel then reached inside her bag, brought out some money, and handed it to Lucinda's birth father. "This should more than enough to cover any damages to your house".

Lucinda came closer a bit, still unsure of Gretel.

"Please, come here, little one" Gretel said to Lucinda in a gentle voice. "I won't hurt you, I promise".

Lucinda slowly walked over to Gretel. Gretel then gently hugged Lucinda.

"I'm so sorry we frightened you, sweetheart" Gretel gently said to Lucinda. "If there is anything you or your family ever need, you only need but ask". Gretel then walked over to Hansel, then the two left the house.

This would not be the last time Lucinda and her birth parents would see Hansel and Gretel. There would be times where Hansel and Gretel would be in the general area of the village of Dunwitty. During these times, Hansel, Gretel, Lucinda and her birth parents would get to know each other better, and after a while the five became allies.

One afternoon, Lucinda's birth mother and Gretel were having a meal together as Gretel was fumbling through her bag. At one point, a wand fell out of the bag.

"I recently found out that my mother was a white, or good, witch" Gretel started. "Been trying to make this thing work, but it's not like it came with an instruction manual."

"What you need is a teacher, Gretel" Lucinda's birth mother remarked. "I would be more than willing to be that teacher."

"Are you sure?" Gretel asked.

"We both know that there are evil forces out there" Lucinda's mother started. "And you and Hansel will need every weapon you can lay your hands on".

With that, over time, Lucinda's birth mother started training Gretel in the proper use of a wand. And, after a while, Gretel became quite good at it.

It was then time for Hansel and Gretel to leave on another one of their missions. On that day, Lucinda decided to walk with them at least to the village border.

"Lucinda?" Lucinda's birth mother asked. "Almost ready?"

"Be right there, mom" Lucinda answered. Lucinda then came out of her bedroom wearing a backpack and her Buttercup uniform.

"What's this?" Gretel asked in an interested way.

"Lucinda is now a member of the local Buttercup troop" Lucinda's birth mother answered. "It's a way for Lucinda to fit into the normal world as it were".

Gretel smiled. "At least somebody gets a shot at a normal life. Good for you, kid!" Gretel thought to herself.

Lucinda walked with Hansel and Gretel to the village border.

"Well, this is goodbye for now" Gretel said to Lucinda as the two hugged.

Hansel and Gretel then started to walk into the forest. Then, Hansel turned around and looked back at Lucinda.

'Hey! Kid!" Hansel said to Lucinda. "Just remember ..."

"I know" Lucinda smiled. "Don't eat the candy".

Hansel and Lucinda smiled at each other, then Hansel and Gretel walked toward the forest as Lucinda stood at the side of the road waiting for the Buttercup wagon to arrive.

As Hansel and Gretel got just inside the forest, Gretel turned around and looked at Lucinda from a distance. On the road, the Buttercup wagon had just pulled up to pick up Lucinda.

"Ready, Lucinda?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"All ready" Lucinda answered as she climbed aboard the wagon.

Everybody aboard the wagon then chanted the Buttercup greeting. "Buttercups Butttercups make some room! Buttercups Buttercups watch us bloom!". As the wagon drove off, Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Meg and Peg all happily started talking to each other.

Just inside the forest, Gretel watched the happy scene unfold and smiled. It was a glipse into what life might have been for her as a child had her and Hansel not lost their parents when they were children.

**Chapter Three**

Back in the present at the outdoor table, teenage Lucinda, teenage Sofia, and teenage Amber continued to enjoy their tea and cookies.

"Well, Sofia" Lucinda said. "That leaves you".

Sofia thought, then a memory from her childhood came to mind.

"I remember the time I went with dad to the Kingdom of Niasia" Sofia started. "Everybody else in the family had things planned that weekend except me. So, at the last moment, dad invited me to go along with him to the annual gathering of the rulers of the kingdoms which was being held that year at Niasia Castle".

Sofia thought back to that time in her childhood. Soon, in her mind, she was transported back to that time.

King Roland and Sofia were traveling aboard a royal carriage bound to the Kingdom of Niasia. The carriage was in flight. During the flight, Sofia and her father had a good time talking to each other. After a while, the carriage started approaching Niasia.

"Sofia" Roland said. "You'll want to see this" as he pointed to a spot on the ground.

Sofia looked at where her father was pointing, and soon three very beautiful waterfalls came into view. Sofia had never seen such a sight before.

"The widest waterfall is Niasia Falls" Roland started. "The small island next to Niasia Falls is called Luna Island. The narrow waterfall next to Luna Island is the Bridal Veil Falls."

Sofia looked at the sight in amazement. Sofia then noticed that on the other side of the Bridal Veil Falls was a very large island.

"That's Goat Island" Roland pointed out. "And if you'll look to the other side of Goat Island, the waterfall there is called the Horseshoe Falls, because it looks like a horseshoe."

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed.

As the carriage flew over Goat Island, Roland pointed out a city off to one side of the island. "That's Niasia City, Sofia. And just beyond Niasia City is Niasia Castle".

Sofia stared at the city for a long while. Sofia had heard of cities, but it was the first time she had ever seen one. Soon, the carriage was landing at Niasia Castle. As soon as the carriage landed, a servant from the castle took Roland and Sofia's name. There was a few carriages ahead of them, and the occupants of each carriage were announced as they reached the entrance to Niasia Castle. Before long, it was time for Roland and Sofia to be announced.

"From the Kingdom of Enchancia, King Roland and Princess Sofia".

Roland got off the carriage, and then he helped Sofia down off the carriage. The two then walked up to the entrance of Niasia Castle. Standing at the entrance of the castle was a Native American man.

"Hello, William" Roland said to the man.

"Welcome, Roland" the man replied. "It's nice to see you again".

"Sofia" Roland said to Sofia. "This is King William, King of Niasia". Roland then turned back to William. "And this is my daughter, Sofia".

"It's very nice to meet you, Sofia" William said.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Sofia replied. "You have a beautiful kingdom".

"Why, thank you, Sofia" William smiled. "We're quite proud of it". William then looked inside the front entrance door and motioned for somebody to come out. In a few moments, a Native American girl Sofia's age appeared.

"Sofia" William started. "This is my daughter, Molly. Molly, this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia".

"Nice to meet you, Princess Molly" Sofia smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well, Princess Sofia" Molly responded.

"Why don't you and Princess Sofia get to know each other?" William suggested to Molly. William then turned to Roland. "The gathering will begin in just under an hour, Roland. We'll have rooms set up for you and your daughter".

"See you later, dad?" Sofia asked Roland.

"Go ahead, Sofia" Roland said. "You and Princess Molly get to know each other".

"This way, Princess Sofia" Molly said as she pointed toward the side of the castle.

Sofia and Molly walked into a beautiful garden area.

"This is beautiful, Princess Molly" Sofia remarked.

"Why, thank you" Molly replied. "And please, just call me Molly".

"And just call me Sofia" Sofia said.

The two girls smiled at each other. It was the start of a good friendship.

Sofia and Molly had a very good that day as Molly showed Sofia around the grounds and inside the castle.

That night, Sofia was settling into her guest room at Niasia Castle when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sofia said.

The door opened, and Molly came in.

"How are you settling in, Sofia?" Molly asked.

"This is perfect" Sofia answered.

Molly smiled, happy to see that her friend was enjoying the room. Molly then looked at Sofia.

"Sofia", Molly said. "Come with me - I have a surprise for you".

Sofia followed Molly up to the tallest tower in Niasia Castle. On the top floor of the tower, Molly directed Sofia to a window as Molly turned out the lights. Molly then walked over next to Sofia.

"I wanted to show you this view, Sofia" Molly said. "It's one of the best things about being here in Niasia Castle".

Sofia looked out the window and was absolutely amazed at the scene. The moonlight lit up the Niasia River in a beautiful way. Sofia saw Goat Island on one side of the river, and the lights of Niasia City on the other side of the river. Sofia and Molly looked at the view for the longest time.

"Thank you for this" Sofia said to Molly. "This was fantastic!"

"There's more" Molly smiled. "Tomorrow, my father, your father, you and I will be taking a carriage tour of the area".

Sofia was so excited.

"We'll see the falls and the city" Molly said. "You'll love it!"

The next day, Sofia, Molly, Roland and William took a carriage tour of the area. They visited Goat Island and Luna Island and experienced wonderful up close views of the falls. They also visited Niasia City and saw all the things the city had to offer. It was truly an enjoyable day.

Back in the present, teenage Sofia smiled remembering that trip.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up.

"Ladies" Baileywick addressed Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. Baileywick then turned to Sofia. "Your guest will be arriving in about an hour, Sofia".

"Thank you, Baileywick" Sofia smiled.

"Who's arriving?" a teenage Amber asked.

"Yes" a teenage Lucinda added. "Who's comming to visit?"

"You'll find out" Sofia answered with a smile.

About an hour later, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber gathered in the courtyard along with Baileywick, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and a teenage James.

A carriage soon arrived at the courtyard of Enchancia Castle.

Baileywick stepped forward. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Molly of the Kingdom of Niasia".

A teenage Molly stepped off of the carriage. Sofia raced over and the two hugged.

"Molly" Sofia said. "It's so nice to see you".

"It's nice to see you too, Sofia" Molly smiled.

Sofia then walked Molly over to the gathered crowd.

"Molly," Sofia started. "You know my father, King Roland".

"Nice to see you again, King Roland" Molly greeted.

"It's nice to have you here, Molly" Roland answered.

"This is my mother, Queen Miranda" Sofia continued.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Molly" Miranda greeted.

"Thank you for having me" Molly smiled.

"This is my brother, Prince James" Sofia said turning to James.

"Nice to have you here, Molly" James said with a friendly smile.

"And these are my sisters" Sofia started, "Amber and Lucinda".

"Welcome, Molly" Amber greeted with a smile.

"Nice to have you here" Lucinda smiled.

Everybody then walked inside the castle. During the few days that Molly was visiting, Sofia showed Molly around Enchancia. The two had a wonderful time catching up with each other.

As Molly's visit came to an end, Sofia and the rest of the Royal family saw her off. Sofia waved goodbye as Molly's carriage departed.

"Should we tell them, Rolie?" Miranda asked Roland.

Roland smiled at Miranda, then turned to Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James. "I have a surprise for you all - we've been invited to visit Niasia, and stay at Niasia Castle. We'll be going on that visit next month".

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James all smiled. It was going to be a wonderful trip.


End file.
